Information handling devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, optical head-mounted display units, smart watches, etc., are ubiquitous in society. An information handling device generally includes a processor. Data corresponding to operations of the processor may be used to determine adherence to SLAs.